


Breezeblocks

by CocoaMoon



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Michelle Jones is just so competent, Michelle has powers, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter is a Little Shit, Spideychelle, author likes the f word and uses it liberally, bad words, blurbs on blurbs on blurbs, idk how tags work, one of these has sex in it, panicking is Peter’s default emotion, petermjned as a thruple, titles that are either boring as hell or barely have anything to do with the chapter, why am I doing this at midnight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaMoon/pseuds/CocoaMoon
Summary: All my MCU Spidey blurbs that aren't part of a bigger work but have been living rent free in my head and need to either move out or get a job.The title has nothing to do with anything except its the first song on my Spideychelle playlist on Spotify. It just gives me Peter Parker vibesMost blurbs are unrelated unless stated so in the beginning of the chapter
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. The Recluse

Peter tossed the can of soda at MJ and she caught it without looking up from her phone. He tried his best to quell the pride and guilt that came from the simple action. It had been a couple weeks but she was really getting the hang of things faster than he did.

“Be safe tonight,” she ordered as she pinned him with a look.

“If I need you, you’ll sense it,” is all he replied with a smirk. She glared at him before he hopped out the window.

It was all a little crazy and honestly he still felt mixed emotions about it. But really how was he supposed to nail down just one feeling about this?

After all, he had no idea he could give MJ his powers.

They were fortunate enough to find he wasn’t as potent as the spider who bit him. Even still, it was difficult to wrap his head around the fact that MJ had his watered-down abilities. And then the guilt and slight embarrassment came as it usually did. Because well...

He bit her during sex. And broke the skin. And when they both realized, it did the exact opposite of ruin the mood. They theorized that he had probably been affecting her for most of their relationship, at least as long as they were in a sexual relationship. His spidey pheromones and instincts intertwining with his human desires.

He had bitten her before, but never breaking the skin. He never thought about actually being able to without, y’know, intentionally doing it. And maybe it was the perfect storm. They had just been having an intense discussion about MJ being able to take care of herself and no matter how much he agreed with her, knew intellectually she could kick names and take ass, he knew that it wouldn’t be enough given the types of enemies he had and would surely make. And as the conversation ran back through his head during sex, he barely even registered his canines get the slightest bit sharper.

Turns out his biology knew what to do about that before he did.

The next few days were hell for MJ. Peter recognized the symptoms and felt shame and guilt for what he had done. When she was lucid, she tried to reassure him, but her energy was too focused on fortifying her body and revving up her metabolism. It was well into the fourth day post-bite when she finally stabilized. She had put her hand on the night stand to help herself up from bed.

And then she couldn’t remove her hand.

But MJ didn’t freak out like Peter did (and was doing all over again to be completely candid). She stared at her hand like it was alien to her. Then she looked at him.

“We need a plan.”

After getting her unstuck, they made a late night mad-dash to his lab at SI. They brainstormed and paced and tested her abilities and brainstormed some more. It was the wee hours of the next morning when they both sat back and looked at the final product of their mind-meld.

Holographic schematics of rich brown kevlar and nanotech and pearlescent white webbing that made this suit a near twin to his own Mark II suit he first got from Tony. They figured Iron Man had Rescue. Spider-Man, though?

Peter turned to her and asked. “What are you gonna go by?”

She gave a deep breath as she took in the suit in front of her.

“Just call me the Recluse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream about MJ getting the spidey powers too and threw together a messy plot all because I saw Zendaya in a brown and white version of the spidey suit in my head and called herself the Recluse and I needed it to exist somewhere outside of my head.
> 
> If anyone wants to take this idea and run with it, please do, just let me know cuz I definitely wanna read it 😅 aha


	2. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter aren't the kinda couple you should drop by unannounced on...

Ned and Betty walked towards their best friends' apartment. Their date plans had fallen through last minute and Betty suggested they just visit Peter and Michelle since they were in the area.

“Wait you did tell them that we were coming over, right?” Ned checked.

“No, but it should be fine.” Betty dismissed him off-handedly.

“Ha! Spoken like someone who CLEARLY has never walked in on them doing some weird shit.”

“Oh, really? You’ve, what, bust in on them having sex a lot or something?”

“If only they were that normal," Ned sighed. They opened their friends’ apartment door with Ned’s spare key.

“Hey dudes!” Ned tried to call out but he was quickly drowned out by the occupants of the living room.

MJ and Peter stood on the couch cushions with a movie backdropping them on the tv looking absolutely ridiculous in feetie pajama onesies that were at least a size too big for each of them.

“More than you! More than me!” Peter sang with a passionate hand on his chest.

“Not a want, but a need!” MJ sang back, with a way too accurate Troy Bolton impersonation.

“Both of us breaking freeee!” They sang in each other’s faces.

“Soooariiinnnn— FUCK!” Peter exclaimed as he finally saw Ned and Betty staring with horrified expressions from the cramped foyer.

There was a stunned silence on both sides for a few beats as the movie continued on without a care.

“Why couldn’t you guys just be having sex like normal people?!” Ned groaned.


	3. Sadie Hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ rebels just for the pure sport of it

“Why do we even have a Sadie Hawkins dance? We’re a nerd school! Why can’t we just focus on scholarship?! A homecoming AND A winter formal AND a Sadie Hawkins AND a prom?! Honestly, it’s madness.”

“But MJ that’s why we have them! Our sports suck and all we have is nerdy shit! Nerds need love too!” Ned defended, but MJ just rolled her eyes.

“All of our love languages should be the orgasmic high of a grade well-earned,” she snarked.

Later, at the lunch table, MJ sat down buzzing from a great idea.

“So I’ve been thinking of how I was going to uproot the societal norms and expectations of this stupid dance and realized I could do one of two brilliant ideas. I could ask another girl, but I don’t know any who don’t already have someone else that they are probably gonna ask.”

“So option two is?” Peter prompted nervously.

“I get TWO dates.”

“What?” they both gasp.

“I’m asking both of you to Sadie Hawkins.”

“Really?!”

“Well duh, it’s symbiotic. I get to stick a literal middle finger to the proverbial ‘Man’ and I know you guys wanted to go. And no offense but I also didn’t figure either of you had been asked because I haven’t seen either of you heart-eyed or blowing up my phone about someone.”

“Wow, now I can say I got asked to a dance by the coolest girl in school,” Ned swooned sincerely. Peter was conflicted. Happy and sad at the same time. But he decided he was going to focus on the happy.

“Sounds like a great idea, MJ.”

“Of course it is,” she snorted and stole a fry from his plate. “I came up with it.”

When lunch ended and they all rose from the table, MJ got their attention once more.

“Oh yeah, but if either of you gets asked by someone you wanted or like, don’t hesitate to break things off. Don’t read too much into this, but I want you two dorks to enjoy yourselves or whatever,” she delivered the last line with an eye roll and put her long legs to use in getting out of the cafeteria to probably hide a blush.

“Aww, Pete! Look! She’s learning emotions!” Ned cooed as they gathered up their belongings.

Peter laughed half-heartedly. He was too focused on trying to beat back the part of his mind that was already trying to think of a girl who liked Ned and would maybe wanna ask him to the dance so that he could oops looks like it's just you and me MJ isn't that crazy guess we can still just go together like you said and here is the pros and cons list that I drew up if you need convincing also how do you feel about wearing red??


	4. Haaaaangin' Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peter, it's such a simple question. 'Do you want to hang out with Ned and I after school?' That's literally it, Pete."

Ned enters the Parker’s apartment with two reusable bags of snacks from the bodega. “So please tell me we’re sharing all this with a third person?” He states instead of a greeting, prompting an answer from his best friend.

Peter purses his lips and looks at the carpet, a hand coming up to the back of his neck.

“Yeah... about that...”

Ned groaned as he placed the bags down on the coffee table.

“Peter! You have to do this! First of all, it is really difficult keeping your room tidy for weeks on end. Second of all, one of us is going to go broke buying this much junk. And third of all, it’s getting weird that you just end too many conversations with her with ‘yeah, Ned is coming over tonight.... well bye!’”

“This is hard Ned! She just looks at you like whatever the hell coming out of your mouth better be worth her time and then some. And then like it just feels like she doesn’t blink?? Like I see her blinking but it feels like she just has this unyielding stare that like pierces your soul, like a blue-eyed husky.”

“And you also can’t talk to girls, much less ones that you’re in love with.”

“I’m not in love with her! I mean, not yet. I barely know her.”

“You actually know an embarrassing amount about her.”

“Shut up, Ned.”

Two days later, Ned is waiting just outside of the decathlon meeting room door and Peter walks out with a nervous expression but he can’t bite back the smile tugging his lips no matter how many ways he tries to mash and twist them together.

“So?” Ned asks, wanting the confirmation of his theory.

Peter just looked at him and did an even poorer job at suppressing the giddy grin and raised his manic eyebrows. Ned whooped.

“Finally!” He rejoiced, to which Peter promptly shushed him.


	5. Puppy Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mj hates bad liars

MJ was just tired of it really.

All of the poor lying just hurt honestly. How was it so hard to cover your own ass? She saved the floundering loser by nonchalantly walking up to the scene.

“Parker, you’re still here? May sounded pretty pissed about whatever you did to the kitchen. I heard her yelling on your phone from 10 feet away.”

Peter and Ned both looked at her with wide-eyes and Ned caught on first.

“Um yeah! Remember how mad she was, Peter? You should go home.”

“Y-yeah I totally, totally should go. Home. And... clean?” He said meeting MJ’s exasperated face.

“Just leave, idiot, we don’t need a play-by-play.”

“Right,” he said as he sped off.

MJ rolled her eyes. Those dorks almost ruined her beautiful fib.

Later, with a few new scratches and bruises but thankfully none on his face, Peter stood at MJ’s apartment door willing himself to knock. Right when he had finally worked up the courage, and lifted his hand, he caught a tingle of awareness and looked to the stairs. There was a few clunks and the sound of grating against concrete that had him backing up and reaching for the zipper of his bookbag, trying to get to his suit.

Then a mass of black was lunging at him. Peter squawked and was down as the hulking mass nosed at him ravenously.

“Satellite Thurgood Jones, I swear. To. God.” Peter stopped struggling as he heard that familiar voice.

“Oh shit,” he said to himself as the weight lifted off his chest, immediately sitting in apologetic at attention at the threat in her voice. Michelle Jones herself appeared at the top of the stairs with a mildly annoyed glare on her face. A whimper to his side caused Peter to look up at his canine assailant. MJ turned her stern look from the dog sheepishly sitting to her classmate still sprawled across the floor.

“Great. And you caught a nerd,” she said as she playfully shoved his muzzle to the side before offering a hand to Peter. He allowed her to hoist him up, and awkwardly dusted off his pants.

“Your dog, I’m assuming?” He says by way of a greeting.

“You’re a better detective than a liar, Parker,” she said by way of an answer. He winced. “I’m assuming that’s why you’re here, right?”

“Um yeah- yeah cuz you lied. Y’know, for me, even though I-I was gonna make something up—.”

“Something terrible. All of your lies and excuses are terrible. They hurt to hear, Parker. My ears bleed when you lie. Where’s the contraband?”

Her sudden and random question had him protectively grabbing at his bookbag. “W-wha-what contraband?! I don’t- pfft- I don’t have—.”

“Food, loser. I mean food. Satt tackled you because he smells hotdogs and he’s still restless so I’m assuming you’ve got it on you.”

“Oh, um I actually kinda swun— I mean ran into a hotdog cart before coming here. I thought it wouldn’t be that noticeable.”

“Yeah, well he’s a fat ass and those are his favorite.”

“Um sorry?”

She sighed. Then she unlocked the door to her apartment and nodded.

“In.” MJ instructed sharply.

Peter actually took a step before he realized she was ordering the dog inside. He turned red almost immediately and ran a hand through his hair to try and cover up the stupid thing he almost did.

“I saw that.”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course you did.”

“Anyway, like I was saying: it hurts to hear your suck ass excuses. I was saving you just as well as myself.”

“Well thanks all the same.”

“I’d say you’re welcome but I honestly just want you to get better at lying for yourself. You’re a teenager. Do better at being awful.”

Peter huffed out a laugh and when he looked up, MJ was smirking at him. Peter didn’t want to leave.

“So... Satellite? Odd name.”

“He orbits me,” MJ explained bluntly and Petter looked over to see that the dog was hovering in the doorway, technically in but still close enough to the girl next to him.

“I can’t believe you have a dog that huge here.”

“Well I need my own personal hero to protect me,” she said, making eye contact with Peter in a way that had his palms sweating. Then she snorted. “Or at least that’s what I told my mom to convince her we should keep him. I’m home alone pretty often.”

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh that’s um, really cool. Well not that you’re home alone often. Unless that’s what you want, I mean you usually are at school too. Not like it’s a bad thing it’s just cool to have someone or somedog there I guess. I’ve never had a dog before so—.”

“Jesus Christ, Parker, take a breath.”

Peter pursed his lips together to stop the words from spewing out.

“Are you planning on standing in my hallway all evening?”

“N-no! That’d be pretty creepy.”

“In or out, dork.”

Peter looked like it was taking him a second to process what she was saying.

“As in, in in? In your apartment in?”

“Though I’m starting to regret the offer a little, yes. I can punish you for skipping out on decathlon last week by making your hands fall off making flashcards.”

“Sure! I mean,” then he coughed to curb his enthusiasm. “I mean, sure.” Because losing your hands to some kinda intensive writing revenge torture should not have been anything to be excited about.

But he was going to be with MJ.

So he guessed it’d be okay. He gave a sheepish smile as he entered her apartment.


	6. Friends feels like a stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ defends Peter and Peter makes an assumption. same universe as "Puppy Parker"

“Hey Penis!” Flash taunted and slammed his hands on Peter’s desk. “Guess what—.”

“Thompson, did you know that fighting on school grounds results in two weeks detention?” MJ’s voice coolly cut him off from behind her book. She looked almost bored, the way her legs draped across the desk table and her whole torso was still curled into a large hardback book.

He scoffed. “I didn’t touch him!”

“Yeah, but what I’m saying is,” she met his eye with deadly precision. “If you don’t sit back down and shut your fucking mouth, I’m going to have detention.”

Flash clearly had no intentions of letting her make good on the threat, sneering at Peter before heading to his own seat. Peter didn't hear anything else from him the rest of the day. He also never got a chance to thank Michelle for intervening either.

Peter knocked on the door of her apartment before he could think about it or talk himself back down. He listened but didn’t hear anything on the other side of the door. He knocked again.

“Can I help you?”

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin. “Jesus, Michelle! How do you do that?”

“I’m part wraith.” She deadpanned. She indicated her apartment door. “You want in?”

“Yes. I mean no, no! Ugh, I was looking for you is all I’m saying so wherever is fine.”

“If you’re here to thank me for tearing Flash a new asshole you can keep it, dork. There’s no way we’d let anyone talk to you like that.”

“We?”

“Your friends, dumbass. And me.”

“You’re my friend too, Michelle.”

“‘Friend’ feels like a stretch, not gonna lie. But I guess you guys aren’t that bad. I’ll give this whole friend thing a try on a trial basis.”

“What does that entail?”

“It can start with you moving out of the way so I can get in my apartment. After that you can follow me in and not make me regret this.”

Peter moved awkwardly out of the way, but he found himself entering Michelle Jones home probably a little more excited than he had reason to be.


	7. Threatening the bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter may as well move into the Med Bay tbh

All the Avengers were crammed into a Med Bay room looking down at one (1) Peter Parker. Again. They should probably shake one of the eight tiny spider hands to thank it for giving him healing abilities or the boy would be a goner so many times over by now. Luckily, shortly after regaining consciousness, Bruce declared him fine but in need of rest.

They all got up to leave but MJ paused.

“Oh, and one more thing,” she said as she sat back down on the edge of his bed.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she started off with a small smile, that quickly dissolved into an icy glare as she leaned into him. “But if you ever lie to me like this again...”

Which was all Tony heard as she leaned in right next to Peter’s ear, eclipsing his face from his view. When her lips stopped moving, he heard the invalid’s shaking voice squeak out.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.” He whimpered in response to that as MJ leaned up again and Tony could see that Peter had recoiled another two inches into the pillow and his expression held a phantom pain of imagining whatever she had threatened him with.

Then Michelle kissed his forehead and strolled out past Tony, standing just outside of the door, employing the ‘if I stay still she can’t see me’ evasive maneuver.

Tony met his son’s eyes.

“Have I told you lately how scary your girlfriend is?”

“Does yesterday count as lately?”

“Oh yeah, I thought she was going to stab me with a bamboo chopstick over an eggroll. If anybody could make that pierce skin, it’s her.”

“Yeah, but like,” Peter trailed off with a faraway look. “She’s soooo pretty.”

“Yeah, we just go for the scary pretty type, Roos,” Tony said, thinking of the quiet fury that can live in Pepper’s gorgeous eyes.


	8. Platonic Heart Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's in friend-love and Peter better keep his shit together

Ned rushed up to Peter after class, almost knocking him into the lockers before skidding to a stop just in time.

“Dude. I have SUCH a friend crush on Michelle.”

“What? Michelle Jones?”

“Yes! Have you seen her talk about coding before? We got into a conversation about hacktivism last class and I just had like, all the platonic heart-eyes. We have to make her friend us, Peter, we have to!”

Peter looked at his friend skeptically. Trying to befriend a less than interested Michelle Jones seemed just as dangerous as trying to brush an alligator’s teeth. But he could deny his best friend nothing.

“I mean, sure, man. If you want.”

Ned did a little happy dance chanting out a hissing yessss. Then he stopped and placed both hands on Peter’s shoulders, suddenly deadly serious. “You can’t get a crush on her, dude.”

The comment was just as out of left field as the request to socialize with her was.

“What?!”

“Just... you can’t, okay?! Only platonic heart-eyes! Only friend feelings! Only broners!”

“Please never say that again. And Ned, it’ll be fine. No crushes from me.”

Peter had no idea that in just four and a half months, he’d be feeling the crushing weight of that promise on the longing stares he gave her, the zoned-out fantasies of taking her for a swing when in a boring class, the way he had to bite his lip to keep from giving a dopey sigh as she completely owns somebody. He had to physically stop his hand from trying to see if the combination of his first name with her last looked as good on paper as it sounded in his head.

Peter Jones. Dr. Peter Jones. Prof. Peter Jones. 

Dammit! It did.

And he was screwed.


	9. Ratios (derogatory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ratios" but said like the Ancient Aliens dude meme

When her sketchbook falls to the ground, it opens to a portrait. Luckily, it wasn’t one she would be embarrassed about no matter how much the subject would attempt to do so.

“What the hell, MJ? Is that me? You into me or something?” Flash asks with what he thinks is suaveness, eyebrows doing some funky wave-thing like this is some 90’s sitcom. MJ simply blinks back.

“It’s interesting to draw your face. It’s like an anatomical impossibility. Never seen anything like it,” she says seriously.

“That hot, huh?”

“Huh? No. Your facial ratios are so fucked that it helps flex my abilities. The ear to eye, brows to nose, lips to ears, it just makes no sense. It helps to draw something so unnatural every now and then.”

Flash looks absolutely aghast. “Fuck you, MJ!” He snaps before rushing off, self-consciously fingering the shell of an ear and the bridge of his nose.

“Were you serious about that?”

“No, but he’s going to have his face in a mirror for the next week? Tops. I actually have drawn all of you at least once,” she shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Im on tumblr @cocoamoonmalfoy 😘


End file.
